The Little Hunter
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Little Dean has some bonding time with his uncle Bobby and they share a lot of laughs. Please Enjoy!


John had dropped the boys off yet again. Sam had gone down for a nap, much to the relief of Bobby Singer. That kid could be the most jumpy, full-of-energy 4-year-old ball in the world sometimes.

Dean was sitting on the couch with a comic book in his hands, the same one he'd read more than two dozen times. Bobby walked in on him doing that and sighed, "Hey there, kid."

"Hi, Uncle Bobby…" Dean replied voluntarily, not looking up from his comic. The oldest hunter sat next to Dean on the couch, the younger seizing the opportunity to rest his growing legs on Bobby's lap.

"What am I, your foot stool?"

Dean grinned and nodded. He then went back to reading his comic book, now in a much more comfortable position.

"Watcha reading?" Bobby asked, even though he knew the book very well already.

"Batman."

"Ah… still like him?"

Dean nodded, crossing his legs now that were still in Bobby's lap. The entire morose feeling of Dean was starting to leak onto Bobby, and he didn't like it. He smirked when he saw Dean's bare feet in his lap, stroking a finger up the sole of one of them. Dean uncrossed his legs and gasped, sitting up. Bobby tried to look innocently at the bookshelf opposite him. Dean gave him a look, lightly kicking Bobby before settling his feet back where they were.

"Why'd you kick me?" Bobby snapped his head in Dean's direction again, "You know what happens to little hunters who kick their uncles, don't you, Dean?"

Dean was already trying to conceal a smile on his face, covering it with his comic book. Bobby started on his feet again, making Dean squeak and fall into childish giggles. Bobby was smiling already, Dean looking younger than 8-years-old as he instilled the tickling on him, if that was possible. Bobby knew all too well just how much responsibility Dean had dumped onto him at such a young age, especially taking care of Sam while their father was out. Dean deserved this bit of a reprieve.

"Bohohohobby!" Dean was still giggling away, twisting around on the couch, but he did not try to pull his feet away too much.

"You know the deal, Dean," Bobby scratched his blunt fingernails under Dean's toes, making the child adorably squeal and giggle louder, scrunching his feet. Then Bobby moved his hands up to squeeze at Dean's knees. Dean jerked his legs and more squeaks accompanied his laughing. Bobby yanked Dean down by his ankle more towards himself so he could get at Dean's upper body. The Winchester tried squirming away.

"Bobby! Nohoho!" Dean was still smiling widely.

"Sorry, kiddo, this is the punishment," and Bobby curled his fingers and attacked Dean's stomach. Dean belted out a loud laugh, using his smaller hands to push at the older hunter's hand. Bobby wiggled his fingers on the soft and slightly pudgy skin of Dean's belly. When a finger swirled in his belly button, Dean squealed, a snort or two escaping.

"This is precious," Bobby teased, skittering his fingers along both sets of Dean's ribs next. The child just laughed.

"Nohoho, Bobby! HahahaHAHA STAHAP!" Dean's laughter jumped as soon as Bobby got one of his hands pinned above his head, digging into one armpit. Bobby made sure to hook the hem of the sleeve and get at the bare skin beneath. Dean's face was red with laughter by this point.

"Do you apologize to your uncle for kicking him?" Bobby released Dean's wrist and now dig both hands into his underarms. Dean squealed again, kicking wildly, but he shook his head in response to the question.

"No? Oh, we got a stubborn one here, don't we?" Bobby shifted so his hands were grasping Dean's hips, poised to attack. By the time the child realized what his uncle was up to, it was too late. Bobby zeroed in on Dean's worst spot, digging his thumbs into the boney dents of his hips as the rest of his fingers wiggled around the rest of it. Dean shrieked, back arching and loud laughter poured from his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'M SOHOHAHAHARRY!" Dean apologized, and Bobby stopped. The younger hunter was trying to catch his breath, and Bobby thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Youhuhu suhuck, dad—" Dean let it slip before he could stop it, blushing a bright red. Bobby smiled softly at Dean, his heart swelling. He placed a loving hand on Dean's knee.

"Tickled you so much you forgot who I was…" Bobby kept smiling, ignoring the pang in his chest. Dean saw that Bobby was trying to not make a big deal out of it. He nodded, picking up his comic book again and going back to his former spot on the couch. He stayed with his knees bent for a few minutes and then placed his feet back in Bobby's lap.

"Love you, Bobby," Dean said quietly.

"You too, Dean," Bobby smiled at the little hunter.

_~The End~_


End file.
